The present invention is directed to a convertible utensil capable of being used a fork or spoon.
Present society is characterized by a mobile, convenience oriented population having an affinity for compact, low cost, easy to use, and disposable products. This is especially true for camping, picnicking, and similar outdoor activities. However, to take part in these outdoor activities requires suitable eating utensils. Although low cost and disposable forks, spoons, and knives are available, these forks, spoons, and knives are separate articles and increase the bulk that must be carried to these activities. Accordingly, there is a need for eating utensils, such as forks and spoons, which are compact and convenient in addition to being low cost and disposable.